Les Enfants Terribles Project 2
by Liquidus Snake
Summary: They played God once with the sons of Big Boss. Now they've done it again with some well known soldiers. What will happen?
1. Dossiers

Before I begin, I do NOT own Metal Gear Solid or any of it's characters. EXPECT LIQUIDUS SNAKE!

Code Name: Liquidus Snake

Real Name (first): John

Real Name (last): Doe

Sex: Male

Status: Single

Age: 27

Height: 6' 1/2''

Weight: 200 lbs.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Emerald

Skin Color: White

Noticable Features: 17 scars on back, a scar stretching from upper right chest to the lower left chest, a King Cobra tattoo on upper left arm

Abilities: Classified

Specialties: Classified

Additional: This man's life is shrouded in complete darkness. His entire family was murdered when he was just still a child. He has met every member of the newly revived FOX unit long before the unit was started. Since his family was murdered at such a young age, the trama of the event caused him to forget every aspect about himself, including his name, so he was given the name of John Doe by his close friends. Does not actually care about identity. Suffers from Immortality Syndrome from time to time. Immortality Syndrome is wanting to die but can't. Has not let anyone ever got close to him for fear of having their death on his hands. When on the battlefield, his fellow soldiers affectionately endowed him with the nickname "_Everto Luguolo_" which is latin for Demonic Killer" due to his ruthlessness killing on the battle field and the aura that covers his body in times of extreme rage and/or hate along with the disappearing of his iris' and pupils when the aura surrounds him. Once he makes a promise on something he will stop at nothing to fufill that promise. Is fascinated by the legendary soldiers Big Boss and Solid Snake, and he knows everything that they have ever done that went down in the hidden archives in the Pentagon. He lived on the streets until he was taken in by a young boy that would come on to become Psycho Mantis. Ever since then he has been best friends and lived together.

Code Name: Sniper Wolf

Real Name (first): Maria

Real Name (last): (unknown)

Sex: Female

Status: Single

Age: 27

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: White

Abilities: (None)

Specialties:Exceptional sharpshooter. Extreme patience, following and viewing every move a victim makes before she executes them.

Additional: Before joining unit, was a part-time massage therapist, she was also a sniper for the C.I.A. (Central Intelligence Angency) Uses a hollow-point filled with mercury in her PSG-1 bullets. Known to sometimes become obsessed with her targets. She has been affectionate to Liquidus Snake ever since she has met him. Because he has been protective of her for a long time.

Code Name: Revolver Ocelot

Real Name (first): James

Real Name (last): (Unknown)

Sex: Male

Status: Single

Age: 27

Height: 5'11"

Weight:180 lbs

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: White

Abilities: (None)

Specialties:Exceptional gunslinger. Interrogation Expert. Extremely intelligent.

Additional: Ricochet Expert. Participated in countless gun tournaments around the world and won them all. Used to be in the New York mafia. Was trained by the few remaining mercernaries of Spetsnaz when he turned 10. Sadist. Enjoys different methods of torture to recieve information. Cocky. Not really clsoe friends of Liquidus Snake.

Code Name: Vulcan Raven

Real Name (first): Jonathon

Real Name (last): (unknown)

Sex: Male

Status: Single

Age: 27

Height: 6'10"

Weight: 300 lbs

Hair Color: (None)

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Brown

Noticable Features: Tattoos, birthmarks, and Petroglyphs over entire body

Abilities: Mystical shaman and giant. Extreme strength. Energy tattoos increase shamanic powers.

Specialties: Expert fur trapper. Handles heavy artillery weapons like a small rifle.

Additional: Raised in Alaska. When he becomes excited, the raven on the forehead disappears and Vulcan Raven's senses heighten to almost superhuman levels. Always attends the World Eskimo and Indian Olympics.

Code Name: Psycho Mantis

Real Name (first): Shaun

Real Name (last): (Unknown)

Sex: Male

Status: Married

Age: 27

Height: 6'3''

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair Color: (None)

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: White

Noticable Features: Very scrawny, wears a gas mask 24/7.

Abilities:Mind reader and controller. Despite withered appearance, exceptional psychokinetic, possessive and telepathic abilities. Extremely dangerous. Also can see into past and future, though he cannot control when this happens. Has the power of pyrokinesis (creating and controlling fire)

Specialties: Manipulating enemy personel to do bidding and find information.

Additional: Liquidus Snake's best friend for 14 years. Used to be a professional football player, but he went insane when his powers were reawakened which forced him into two month coma. The coma is what caused his figure to become smaller because his body would not accept the food coming in from the tube. His body, for an unknown reason, seemed to prefer to break down most of his muscle tissue. The gas mask helps prevent peoples thoughts push their way into his mind and helps focus his powers but not his ability to see the future. When his sanity was restored by extensive psychotherapy and help from Liquidus Snake, he returned the favor to Snake by joining the FOX unit with Snake.

Code Name: Decoy Octopus

Real Name (first): Caleb

Real Name (last): (Unknown)

Sex: Male

Status: Single

Age: 27

Height:Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color:White

Skin Color: Tan

Noticable Features: No ears

Abilities:Able to move his bones into a way so his height can change. Fluent in 10 languages

Specialties: Master of Disguise, no combat ability

Additional: To complete his disguise he has shaved his cheekbones, jaw, and nasal bones. Without comprehensive makeup, Decoy Octopus looks like a burns victim with horrible scars and a disfigured face. To complete his targets disguise he learns everthing there is to learn about them; even culture, history and traditions. Computerized vocal enhancement implants help in matching the voice of his target. When being brought out of disguise, usually needs psychotherapy because he believes he actually is his target. Uses steroids to help match build. He has always had an fasination with electronic equipment.

Code Name: Solid Snake

Real Name (first): David

Real Name (last): Millies

Sex: Male

Status: Single

Age: 55

Height: 6' 1/2"

Weight: 200 lbs

Eye Color: Emerald

Hair Color: Brown

Skin Color: White

Specialties: Expert in Parachuting, Scuba diving, rappeling, free climbing, military small arms operations, military combat vehicles and submersibles. Fluent in six languages. Known mostly for his past dealings with the Metal Gear prototypes.

Additional: Solid Snake has lived a mysterious and nomadic past. Being raised by many people, he never knew his real parents. From an early age he partook in military training and was eventually recruited as a member of an elite special operations group known to a handful of individuals as Fox Hound. It was during his time in Fox Hound that he met Gray Fox. Being somewhat of a mentor, Fox showed Snake the basics of combat and befriended him. The relationship remained purely professional, neither talked of their personal lives.


	2. Breifing

HELLO PEOPLE! THIS IS GONNA BE THE REMAKE OF LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES 2!I'm excited to get reviews for this story. BUT PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T OWN METAL GEAR SOLID! Hmm...I need to lay off the whiskey. (shrugs) Oh well. (takes a shot) Oh yeah, have a good time reading this.

The years is 2027. Countless models of Metal Gear have been destroyed around the entire world by Philanthropy, supposedly a terrorist organization due to the tanker incident that happened 20 years ago, and a small tactical assault unit named FOX. They are the best of the best in their fields. The soldiers in this unit are: Psycho Mantis, with his powerful psychic abilities. Sniper Wolf, the beautiful and deadly sharpshooter. Decoy Octopus, master of disguise and electronics expert. Vulcan Raven, giant and shaman. And Revolver Ocelot, specialist in interrogation and a formidable gunfighter. And finally in charge of them, FOX unit commander and leader...Liquidus Snake.

**Liquidus Snake:** Hello everybody. I suppose you already know why you are here today. A new prototype of Metal Gear has been constructed on a small island near Hawai'i. The codename is Metal Gear Crow. This one is different then most of the Metal Gears that we have gone up against.  
**Vulcan Raven:** (raises hand)  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yes, Raven?  
**Vulcan Raven: **How so? (lowers hand)  
**Liquidus Snake:** I'm glad you asked. Lights?(they go off) I have put together a little slide show on how this one is different.(clicks the slide changer showing a picture of Metal Gear Ray) This Metal Gear is different because it is not based off Metal Gear Rex, it is-  
**Revolver Ocelot:** (interrupting) It is based off Metal Gear Ray from the Big Shell incident!(acts really proud of himself)OW!(Liquidus, pissed off because he doesnt like Ocelot much and being interrupted less, picked up a coffee cup and threw it at Ocelot's head)  
**Liquidus Snake:** That'll teach you to interrupt me next time bitch. Now where was I? Oh yeah, now its not based on Metal Gear Rex, or any Metal Gear at all for that matter. (gives Ocelot a dirty look) (clicks the slide changer showing a picture of Metal Gear Rex) It is based off this, Metal Gear Rex, the mech that was in Shadow Moses;(clicks slide changer again showing a picture of Metal Gear Ray) Metal Gear Ray, the mech that was in the Big Shell, and also an old mech that actually isnt a Metal Gear that actually is an powerful weapon when you think about when it was built; (clicks the slide changer showing a picture of the old and popular Shagohod) the Shagohod made in 1961; the first tank that had the ability to launch a nuclear weapon. All I know is that this new Metal Gear is a combination of these three mechs. (lights turn on) Any questions?**  
Sniper Wolf:** Whats the location? And also the insertion method.  
**Liquidus Snake:** The location of this mech is on a island about 20 miles away from Hawai'i. And the insertion method is my favorite of all of them: an HALO jump from 30,000 feet. We parachute when we reach 800 ft. The predicted land sight is about 7 miles away from the compound housing it. We leave tommorrow at 2100 hours.  
**Revolver Ocelot:** Does anyone have a band-aid? I'm kinda bleeding here...(blood is slowly trickling from his forehead)

**Liquidus Snake:** Ocelot, lemme tell ya something. (walks over to him with an slightly angry expression on his face) You either shut up and take it like a man..(pulls out his customized M1911A1 that looks just like the one in MGS3 except with a gold trigger) or I can give you a reason to really need a "band-aid"...  
**Revolver Ocelot:** You wouldnt dare...(he is starting to look a little nervous)  
**Liquidus Snake:** Oh yeah? (slowly moves the gun over his left thigh and pulls the trigger, shooting him and causing Ocelot to yell loudly)  
**Psycho Mantis: ** SNAKE! WHAT THE HELL!(the rest of the unit stands up quickly around the table and starts to move over to Liquidus Snake)  
**Liquidus Snake:** (pulls out his other pistol which is a SOCOM and aims it in the direction of the rest of the unit while having the other on Ocelot's shoulder, while he still yells very loud) STAY WHERE YOU ARE! ALL OF US WENT THROUGH THE EXACT SAME THING BEFORE JOINING THE UNIT ON THE BATTLEFIELD! (they stay still) THE ONLY REASON WHY HE HASENT IS BECAUSE OF HIS TRAINING IN SPETSNAZ MADE THE DAMN PRESIDENT LIKE HIM A LITTLE BIT! (holsters the SOCOM and looks at Ocelot and slaps him) SHUT UP BITCH!  
**Revolver Ocelot:** YOU DONT KNOW HOW THIS FEELS! AAAAAAAHHHHH!  
**Liquidus Snake: **Oh, how little do you know! Let me show you all something that no one has seen! (holsters his M1911A1 and takes off his leather trenchcoat, bullet-proof vest and black tank-top revealing the scars on his back) You see these scars!(points to them over shoulder with right thumb) I was 6 years old when I got 12 of these scars, 6 YEARS OLD! I lost my fucking family when I was 6 years old. The other 5 I got on the battlefield. (Ocelot stops yelling and starts breathing hard) Now you can go to the medic and get that patched up; unit, dismissed. You need me I'll be in the VR training room.  
Raven helps Ocelot walk out the door, Mantis and Octopus walk out of the room talking about Snake's scars, while Wolf starts to walk towards the VR training room.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Wolf, I said dismissed. (starts to put his stuff back on and walks with Wolf)  
**Sniper Wolf:** I know. (opens the door to the training room and walks in) But it never hurts to keep your skills sharp.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (follows) Good point..  
Snake and Wolf both sit in a different chair that tests certain skills. Wolf sits into the one that trains sharpshooting and Snake before he sits in the one that trains ability with knifes, pistols, strategic thinking, and CQC (close quarters combat); he takes off his jacket, vest, and tank top.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (places the helmet that projects them into the VR system along with Snake) See you in a few. (winks)  
**Liquidus Snake:** You too.  
After a few hours of VR training, the two soldiers, exit out of the VR training, each tired a little bit; it is normal they have trouble standing, also because the transition between Virtual Reality and Reality is never easy. While Snkae and Wolf are getting re-used to be being in reality, Snake sees a white haired man with, slightly pale skin wearing glasses, a hood jacket, and black; grey; and white camo pants. But the only problem with that being normal is that he is semi-transparent. Snake slightly cocks his head to the left and is about to ask who is there but the man disappears before he can.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (looks at him) What is it?  
**Liquidus Snake:** (shakes head) Its...nothing.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Seeing that man again?  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah. Have we figured out who it is yet?  
**Sniper Wolf:** No...  
**Liquidus Snake:** Let's just forget it.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Ok..  
**Liquidus Snake:** Wolf, how long have we known each other?  
**Sniper Wolf:** (walks back into the meeting room with Snake and sits down with him) Well, we met about 9 years ago.   
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah, it was a war between US and China. I got a piece of shrapnel from a mortar fire embedded in my right arm and you were the soldier that found me.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Yeah, you was literally laying in a puddle of blood cause that shrapnel nicked an aterey( I dont know how it's spelled so forgive me) and the blast knocked you out cold. Thought the weird thing is the doctors on the field the blast alone should have killed you and the blood loss should've killed you if the blast didnt.  
**Liquidus Snake: **They don't call me _Everto Luguolo_ for nothing. If I didnt have the physical features of one, people might think that I _was _actually a demon.  
**Sniper Wolf:** How _do _you do what you do?  
**Liquidus Snake:** What do you mean? (has a confused look on face)  
**Sniper Wolf:** Your stronger than Raven, as stealthy as a snake, quicker than a cheetah, you can hear a pin drop from over a 100 ft. away, you got you can jump over 20 feet in the air, and your the only one here who can resist Mantis' mind dives.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (changes back to normal expression) Oh, you really know the answer to that?  
**Sniper Wolf:** Yeah, I do.  
**Liquidus Snake:** So do I.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Huh? (cocks head to side)  
**Liquidus Snake:** The farthest back I can remember, I have been able to do this stuff. I've always been like this, a...I don't know what I am. Strength, speed, stealth, hearing, smell, jumping, and resistance to psychic readings. Thats not all I can do..  
**Sniper Wolf:** (jumps slightly after that last sentence) WHAT!  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah, I can do more, but I'm not showing you now, I will when the time is right.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (monotone) I can't wait.  
**Liquidus Snake:** I think you'll be surprised.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Probably not, since I've been in this unit, I've seen some of the weirdest things.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Just believe me. Ok?  
**Sniper Wolf:** Whatever. (stands and looks at clock showing 10:00) Snake, I got to go to bed. Need beauty rest.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (stands up) All right, see ya in the morning. (turns to put torso clothing back on)  
**Sniper Wolf:** Before I turn in..I need to tell you something.(starts to walk over to him)  
**Liquidus Snake:** What is it? (turns)  
**Sniper Wolf:** (walks up and plants a kiss on his lips) I love you.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (jumps back) Wolf..I...

**Sniper Wolf:** (places index finger on his lips) Shh...  
**Liquidus Snake:** (pulls her hand down) Wolf, listen to me...I love you too, but I can't get close to anybody. Whenever I get close to somebody, they die, and I don't want that to happen to you.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Snake, all of us have encountered death plenty of times in these past five years, and all of us have lived through it. (wraps arms around his neck)  
**Liquidus Snake:** (puts hands on Wolf's waist) I know, but my whole life; when I started to get close to someone they die...  
**Sniper Wolf:** I'm not gonna die, Snake. Because I know your gonna be there to protect me. Right?  
**Liquidus Snake:** (smiles) As rain. Tommorrow I have a announcement to make to everyone. But until then, I wanna be with you. ok?  
**Sniper Wolf:** Ok. (pulls into him for a hug and kiss)  
Now that the Snake and the Wolf have revealed their love for each other, everything is going to change about them. Snake has been protective of Wolf, since the moment they met, and he will be with her till death. After a brief amount of time of holding each other, they start to walk towards Snake's room.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Now, it's not neccessarily in the best condition, but it's home.   
**Sniper Wolf: ** I think I'll manage.  
Snake opens the door to his room. Once they walk in Snake takes off his jacket and throws it to the side. Wolf also takes off her jacket and puts it on a chair that is sitting next to the door. Snake's room is acually a cool one. It has a weapons cabinet that has a katana, a FN P90 with a strap on it to hang around the user's shoulder(the gun that Solidus Snake uses in MGS2), two empty spaces where his pistols belong, a FAMAS assault rifle, and a Patriot (the gun used by The Boss in MGS3). He has a TV with a PS5 (I'm just saying there might be a PS5 by 2027), and every Grand Theft Auto game every made with the stratgey guides next to it on a coffee table. He lastly has a display board with pictures of Solid Snake, Big Boss, the Cobra unit, Dead Cell, and sketches of the man that he has been seeing for weeks now. Besides all that, he has a bed, mirror, a stereo and mini-fridge.   
**Sniper Wolf: ** It's roomy.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Thanks. (walks over to the weapons cabinet, opens it and places his pistols in their places) Take a seat.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (walks over to bed, sits down, and takes of her shoes and rubs them) Snake, who are those people on that display board?(she stands back up and walks over to the board)  
**Liquidus Snake:** (after taking off his vest and jacket he walks to the board) Those people? The picture on the left is the legendary soldier Solid Snake.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (looks at the picture and then looks at Snake a few times) You two guys look exactly alike!  
**Liquidus Snake:** Your not the first person to have told me this. Though, to my knowledge, we have no relation.  
**Sniper Wolf:** It's kinda scary on how much you look alike. But, moving on, who are these others?  
**Liquidus Snake:** Well, in the next picture, is Big Boss in his later years, before he died. The picture in the middle is the legendary unit called the Cobras; going left to right they are The Pain, The Fear, The Boss also known as The Joy, The End, and The Fury. I was very lucky to find this photo, it was about to be destroyed I don't know why. Records claim that their was a sixth member in this unit called The Sorrow, but I don't have a picture of him. The next photo is of Dead Cell.  
**Sniper Wolf:** That's the unit responsible for what happened at the Big Shell in 2009 right?  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah. How did you know that?  
**Sniper Wolf:** I got curious, and looked up some stuff about old mercenaries. Came across Dead Cell. I know who this last person is (points to the sketch), but not his name.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Wolf, wanna soda? (walks over to the mini-fridge)  
**Sniper Wolf:** Yeah sure what you got?(walks back to bed and sits on it)  
**Liquidus Snake:** Coke and Mellow Yellow.(takes out a can of Mellow Yellow and opens it, taking a sip)  
**Sniper Wolf:** A Coke please. (Snake takes one out and hands it to her and she sips it) Ahh, the crisp taste of Coke.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (chuckles) Wolf (puts his left arm on her shoulder) I wont let anything hurt you ok? Your the person in this unit that I'm closest to.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Yeah (leans into him), you've been like this since I found you in that war.  
**Liquidus Snake: **I love you (turns head towards her)  
**Sniper Wolf:** (turns head towards him) I love you too Snake. With all of my heart.  
They both lean in for a very passionate kiss. Soon enough they are rolling around on the bed, making out. Before they know it, they are making love to each other, until they can't go on and they go to sleep in each others embrace. 

Please do not flame my story, I'm trying to be a better writer and I need confidence not anger. But ayways please review.


	3. Dream Of Pure Dismay

Well hello there, my loyal readers (at least I hope so). This is going to be the next chapter of my story, Les Enfants Terribles 2, believe it or not, the beginning of this story came to me in a dream! Yes, it startled me too. But anyways enjoy. (gets attacked my 10 angry Konami lawyers) AHH MY LEGS!NO WAIT!OWWW!oohh...that felt kinda good..WAIT THAT DOESNT BEND THAT WAY!(loud crack) AAAAAAAHHHH!(another loud crack) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!THOSE WERE MY LEGS YOU BASTARDS! (Puts legs into a splint) I...ow...don't own Metal Gear Solid. Except Liquidus Snake and Metal Gear Crow (the lawyers growl) What! You want some! HUH BITCH! (they back off) Yeah you better walk away. Anyways enjoy! (one throws a shoe at his head) OW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!  
(()) thoughts

It is 2:19 in the morning and Wolf is sleeping peacefully in Snake's bed with him. All of their clothes are lying on the floor except their undergarments (they put them back on you dirty, dirty people). But unlike Wolf, Snake is tossing and turning while sweating really bad.  
**LIQUIDUS SNAKE'S DREAM  
**Snake is jumping at an unidentified object with his katana and starts slashing at it. He also noticies in his dream that he is only using one eye. While he starts to land a few small explosion's are seen, but then a large arm or soemthing of the sort smacks him causing him to fly into a nearby wall. When he lands he notices that a couple of his ribs are broken and his arm is also broken and dislocated. He sees his fellow unit members along with a man in a blue tight suit. Ocelot and Raven are shooting at, what might be the head, but to no avail. Mantis is shooting huge blasts of psychic energy mixed with flames, though appears to slow down the object and inflcit minimal damage. Wolf is perched a good distance away aiming at the object with Octopus beside her guiding her aim. The man in the tight blue suit is holding a Stinger missile launcher and firing at the giant object trying to stop it but it's countering it with it's own missiles.Snake manages to stand up but with great trouble.He also puts his arm back into place but it's still broken. The thing shoots a machine gun out of a left arm at Ocelot, but he moves quickly to the side dodging the bullets.  
**Revolver Ocelot:** WHOA!(turns around back facing the thing) Did you see that! That was some Matrix shit right there!(laughs)  
But as if luring him into a trap, the thing fires a single bullet at Ocelot going straight through his back and out of his chest. Ocelot falls to his knees with blood coming out of his mouth and out of the hole in his chest. Ocelot puts his hand to his chest and looks at it seeing the blood. Then he falls to the ground, dead.  
**Liquidus Snake:** OCELOT! (falls to the ground again due to the pain)  
Raven, seeing this, is greatly angered starts shooting his mini-gun at the arms, trying to disable the guns.  
**Vulcan Raven:** DIE, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!DIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Raven is so greatly angered at the death of his close friend, though his anger is what got the best of him. A missile is fired, but Raven doesn't see it and it explodes behind him, killing him instantly, and sending him flying across the area.  
**Liquidus Snake: **RAVEN! NOOOO!(Snake's anger starts to build along with a great amount sorrow)  
Snake looks over to Mantis, who has a psychic shield covering his body, shielding him from all the bullets that is fired at him, though it is draining his energy quickly. This is shown by him shaking very heavily and sweating prefusifly.  
**Psycho Mantis:** (grunts) God, I'm not used to this...SNAKE HELP!(tries to reinforce his shield)  
Snake gets on his feet and starts running as fast as he can with his injured rubs, but he is not fast enough. Mantis' shield slowly deterioates, but he luckily fast with his telekinetic abilities and levitates out of the way. But this evasive manuever is quickly matched, as a laser appears right next to Mantis and it goes into his chest, but this laser is different than the ones we know and hate, it heats up what it hits, thus causing Mantis' body to burst into flames. Mantis tries to put out the flames, but it doesnt work. Mantis falls to the ground, and when he falls to the ground dead the flames disappear. Snake falls to the ground on his knees and starts to cry a small bit.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Shaun...why?This wasn't supposed to happen...I was supposed to protect you all...(breaks down and cries)  
Snake, get up and fight!Or else you'll die! (he fires more missiles at the object)

Snake suddenly realizes something: Octopus and Wolf are still in the open!Snake, as if forgetting that most of his ribs are broken, runs full speed to Octopus and Wolf just in time...a missile was fired at them! Snake using quick reflexes, takes out his SOCOM and fires a single bullet and the bullet makes contact with the missile, causing it to explode. About a second afterwards, Snake hears two shunk sounds and looks into the direction that they came from: it turns out a piece of shrapnel from the missile lodged itself in Octopus' throat, hitting the carotid arterey. Another piece hits Wolf in the stomach. Snake quickly kneels to her side and holds up her head.  
**Sniper Wolf:** So...(coughs) this is how it ends huh? (she coughs up more blood) All of us on the battlefield...  
**Liquidus Snake:** (tears roll down his cheeks) Wolf...no it's not the end...Your gonna get through this!  
**Sniper Wolf:** (shakes her head) Even I know I wont. Snake...(voice starts to lower) get...closer..  
**Liquidus Snake:** (leans in to her) Yeah?  
**Sniper Wolf:** I...love...you...John. (smiles slightly) Just kill that thing.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (smiles and kisses her lips gently) I love you too, Maria.  
After their kiss, Wolf slowly closes her eyes and slips peacefully into death. Snake senses this and puts her gently back onto the ground. After sitting her down, tears stop coming out of his eyes. His sorrow is so great that it has been replaced by pure rage. His body is slowly surrounded by a dark red aura, small lightning bolts are crackling on the aura, his body is trembling, his eyes are completly white and he is growling like a angry wolf.Snake turns his head into the direction of the object and roars like a demon. Snake starts running faster than he ever has to the front of the giant, takes out his FN P90 and shoots at all of the legs and dodges bullets, missiles, and laser.  
**END OF DREAM**

Snake jumps awake with a short yell, in a cold sweat and he is breathing very fast. Wolf also wakes up because of the yell.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Snake!(sits up) What's wrong?  
**Liquidus Snake:** (panting) Bad dream...(wipes forehead with arm and checks his ribs) (( God, that felt so fucking real. Ow, my ribs hurt.))  
**Sniper Wolf:** (looks at his face) Snake, your bleeding!  
This is true. Snake has blood coming out of his nose. He checks it to see if it's serious and it's not, so he goes to the bathroom to stop the bleeding with a bit of toilet paper. After his little bit of first aid, he goes back to his bed and sits down on it.  
**Sniper Wolf:** You ok Snake?  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah, just a little shaken up.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (gets clsoer to him and looks at him with a compassionate face) What was your dream about?  
**Liquidus Snake:** Nothing...well, at least nothing important at the moment.  
Snake has always hated lying to his comrades, but you got to do what you got to do. You see, Snake has had dreams similar to this in the past, where he has woke up bleeding or something of the sort and felt extremely real. He just isn't sure if this is just like his past experiences. Snake sighs and lays back down.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Forget it, just go back to-(a slight beeping is heard, it's a CODEC transmission) Hold on. (He answers the CODEC)  
Liquidus Snake!  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah? (sits up) Who the hell is this!  
My names not important..All you need to know is that I know about the Patriots.  
**Liquidus Snake:** ...You have my attention.  
Your next mission will have many things that will change your life forever. You will enter the way you are now, but leave a wounded man.  
**Liquidus Snake:** What the hell are you talking about!  
You'll find out soon enough. (transmission ends)  
**Sniper Wolf:** What was all that about?  
**Liquidus Snake:** I don't know. Lemme check the frequency. (he checks it and gasps while a very shocked expression appears on his face)...my...god...  
**Sniper Wolf:** What? What is it!  
**Liquidus Snake: **The frequency...it's not registered...  
**Sniper Wolf:** Huh?(raises eyebrow) What do you mean it's not registered?  
**Liquidus Snake:** Exactly how it sounds. It's not there. Where the frequency should be theres nothing.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (gets up, sits in his lap, and wraps arms around his neck) It's probably just a sign that you need to upgrade your model. I mean, the original doesnt work as well as today's.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (places hands on her waist) I like the classics. Why do you think I use a M1911A1? The models over a hundred years old.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Yeah, that's true. (kisses him) But I still love ya!(winks)  
**Liquidus Snake:** Why Ms.Wolf, are you trying to seduce me? (puts on a mischevious grin)  
**Sniper Wolf:** No, I'm still tired. But I have one request.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah? What's that?  
**Sniper Wolf:**(long yawn) Can we go back to sleep? (lays back in her spot)  
**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah, sure. (lays back in his spot)  
After they both get back under they covers, Wolf places her head on Snake's chest and puts her left arm over him. Snake also puts his arm around Wolf and gets closer to her. While Wolf drifts back into sleep, Snake lays awake thinking about the dream he had just had.  
**Liquidus Snake:** ((Hmm...So if this is like past experiences, my family is going to murdered by what I believe is a machine. I need to remember the order. I think it was Ocelot, Raven, Mantis, Octopus and then Wolf. I _have _to make sure everyone lives through this. Otherwise...my life is going to be a living hell.))  
Snakes drifts back to sleep slowly, trying to put the dream out of his mind.


	4. A Discovery

(runs around) WHEE! I finally got all the hidden items in MGS, MGS 2: SOL, MGS 3:SE in one day!YAY!(claps) Anyways enjoy my story all you Metal Gear Solid freaks. Also I don't own metal Gear Solid or any...(sees a donut on the ground) OOH! DONUT!(chases it)

At 7 o'clock Snake wakes up slowly. With the events of the dream still in his head, he slowly gets up, trying not to disturb Wolf and gets dressed. Snake, needing to clear his mind, goes into the Sensory Deprivation Chamber next to the VR Training room, to clear his mind. (The Sensory Deprivation Chamber is a large coffin like box filled with water and a lid on it, which deprives you of all of your senses.) After he takes his clothes back off he opens the box, gets in, lays down, and closes it. Snake closes his eyes and drifts off to a semi-unconscious state of meditation. Snake is all of the sudden, seeing a narrow straight lake surrounded by trees with storm clouds hanging overhead, Snake is back into his full outfit.

Liquidus Snake: (looks around) Huh? Where am I?

Snake proceeds to head up the lake trying to find someone, but then a small ripple is seen in the lake in front of him slowly increasing in size, until a body levitates, back facing Snake. Snake off reflex takes off his M1911A1 and CQC-Knife and aims at the person.

Liquidus Snake: FREEZE!

The person starts to turn around slowly using levitation. He chuckles and pulls his hood off. He raises his left arm to point at Snake after throwing off his facket to reveal a gray sweater.

Liquidus Snake: I SAID FREEZE!

(chuckles and shakes head)

Liquidus Snake: I warned you!

Snake shoots at the person, but it goes straight through him causing a small ripple on the area the bullet went through. The man shakes his head and chuckles again.

It's no use. I'm already dead. (looks over Snake with his eyes) Besides the fact you have both eyes, you look just like him. You even have the gun he used when he first came here.

Liquidus Snake: Who are you, who are you talking about, and where is here!

Allow me to introduce myself.. I am...

Like a movie it flashes from the each of the sides of his face to a close up to his face.

The Sorrow.

Snake gasps. The reason is he knows that The Sorrow has been dead for 65 years and there is no possible way to be talking to him. Still, he is interested in what he has to say, so he holsters his weapons.

The Sorrow: That's better. Now, let's go to a more...pleasant place. (The Sorrow snaps his fingers)

Immediately Snake and The Sorrow are at a pizza place that is Snake's favorite pizza place.

Liquidus Snake: How did we get here? (looks around)

The Sorrow: Your not completely conscious and I'm psychic. That's how.

Liquidus Snake: Hmmm...(takes a seat) How have I've been seeing you for the past few weeks?

The Sorrow: You have felt much sorrow in your life. Since I am one with that emotion, me and you were somehow connected.

Liquidus Snake: I'm not following you.

The Sorrow: It's complicated..I'd rather not explain it. Snake...how long have you been getting psychic visions?

Liquidus Snake: (gasps because nobody knows about his visions.) About 20 years. For some reason all of them have come true.

The Sorrow: Snake...you've been given a gift and a curse. When I was living I loved knowing the future but I regreted knowing friends and family would die. As your most recent dream would describe.

Liquidus Snake: Sorrow...are the people I care about the most really going to die? (bows head)

The Sorrow: You know the events of their deaths. You can try to change it.

Liquidus Snake: (head jerks up) Wait...you were the one who contacted me on my CODEC.

The Sorrow: Yes it was me. That's why the frequency wasen't registered.

Liquidus Snake: (sighs) Anyways, let's continue our conversation from earlier.

The Sorrow: Indeed. As you asked earlier, the man I was talking about was your grandfather.

Liquidus Snake: I don't have a grandfather. He died before I was born...according to what I've been told.

The Sorrow: Yes, that is true, but I met him long ago. Would you like to know his name?

Liquidus Snake: Yes, I would.

The Sorrow: You will find out soon enough.

Liquidus Snake: Cut the cryptic bullshit. Just tell me his name.

The Sorrow: It's better if you find out on your own. Simple as that, John.

Liquidus Snake: How do you know my name?

The Sorrow: I know everything about you, and things even you didn't know. How 'bout you find some stuff out? (snaps fingers)

Snake and The Sorrow are once again teleported to a house, which the decorations and scenery outside tell it is Christmas time. Snake sees a little girl with brownish-blonde hair and green eyes of about 6 years of age and a average height blonde, blue-eyed woman by a tree opening gifts.

Liquidus Snake: (remembers who the woman is) Wolf!

The Sorrow: She can't hear you. Technically we're not here.

Liquidus Snake: Oh...who's the little girl?(points to her)

The Sorrow: You don't know? (Snake shakes his head) Thats your daughter.

Liquidus Snake: DAUGHTER!(starts to shake a little bit but still keeps his composure)I...have..a daughter?

The Sorrow: Yes Snake, you have a daughter.

Liquidus Snake: But how? I can't have kids.(lowers head) I promised myself I wouldn't bring anyone into this world. Knowing what could happen.

The Sorrow: Well Snake, you do. Wolf has never told you about her because she thought you would run off or disown your daughter. Plus your were drunk when you had sex back then.

Liquidus Snake: Oh yeah, we had a awesome party on my birthday that year. (smiles) I never knew that I would get a daughter. I have someone to live for now.

The Sorrow: Having a child is a great feeling. But now, you need to confront Wolf and prepare for your mission.

The Sorrow sends a tentacle at Snake taking him out of the alternative world his was in and woke back up in the Sensory Deprivation Chamber. Because he jumped awake he banged his head on the lid of the Chamber, hurting like hell and causing to make a yell a little bit. Snake pushes the lid off of the box and wipes his face with a towel laying next to him. After drying off and getting dressed, he goes to lounge of the FOX HQ to see Wolf sitting there watching a tv show that has a talking rabbit, cloacked human, and walking strawberry.

Television: Today on "Peaches and The Cream Team" will Berries get rid of his medallion that causes him to come back to life after death? Lets find out!

Liquidus Snake: (walks in the roof and sits down beside Wolf) How do you watch this show? It's so...weird.

Sniper Wolf: Well, we are one of the strangest units in the world but I'm not complaining.

Liquidus Snake: (chuckles) Touche. Wolf, (sighs) we need to talk.

Sniper Wolf: (turns off tv) About what?

Liquidus Snake: How long have I had a daughter?

Wolf's expression quickly changes from content to slightly upset.

Sniper Wolf: Um...uh...I was gonna do it later? (is showably nervous and then sighs) I thought you would be mad at me. I mean we was both drunk and we had sex and I got pregnant.

Liquidus Snake: Then where were you the course of the 9 months?

Sniper Wolf: Well, remember that I told you I had personal matters to attend to?

Liquidus Snake: Yeah...wait that wasnt true?

Sniper Wolf: Actually it was but I found out I was pregnant when I was with my mom. She was dying cancer and I wanted to be there. But wait, how did you know I had a child?

Liquidus Snake: I have my ways. Well, whats her name?

Sniper Wolf: How about this, after the mission you ask her yourself?

Liquidus Snake: Okay.(smiles)

Sniper Wolf: I love you.

Liquidus Snake: I love you too.

Tsk-tsk-tsk Wolf should have told him. Anyways review.


	5. The Past is a Bitch

Today is the day of the mission that will change the future of the FOX unit forever. While waiting on the transport plane to arrive at the airport, Wolf is putting together her clips of bullets, tranquilizers, and a mix of the two; Octopus is trying to beat the world champion of chess online; Raven is trying to prove to Mantis that he can resisit his mind dives, but of course, he can't; Ocelot is trying to beat his record of taking his dual revolvers apart and putting them back together; and Snake is laying away from the rest trying to actually get a decent amount of rest. Then, all of the sudden he is hit with flashbacks from his forgotten childhood.

A small boy, which is Snake, is playing with a young rottweiler in what seems to be a living room, with two other boys which are probably his brothers and a young teenage girl with his sister. After the young Snake take a chew toy the dog just got done playing with, the dog bites a shoe that the boy has on his left foot, and runs off with it.

**Younger Snake:** MOM!The dog stole my shoe again!

A young looking woman, with black hair and green eyes, chuckle a little bit and stand up.

**Snake's mother:** Well, you shouldn't have stole his favorite chew toy! You know how much he loves that one.

After a few minutes of laughing, a car screeches to a halt outside and all doors open and close. Which really isn't out of the ordinary because they have a lot of neighbors and they go in and out, but they are out of town to visit their family.   
**Younger Snake:** Mom, who's out there?   
**Snake's Mother:** I don't know, lemme go look.

She goes over to the window and opens the blinds so everyone can see. Four men in tuxedo's and sunglasses are standing at the trunk of the car getting out rather large suitcases and walk to the side of the car that is facing the front of the house. They kneel, open up the cases, and pull out M4 carbine assault rifles! Snake's mother sees this and realizes who it is. She turns around and runs to the center of the room.

**Snake's Mother:** EVERYONE! GET D----!

She is interrupted by loud gunshots ringing throught the air and bullets going through the walls and piercing through their mother, and she falls to the ground, dead.   
**Snake's sister:** MOM!No...(they all run to her side and try to see if she is still alive)

Then, continuous gunshots ring out and the bullets go through the walls and kill all of his family, his dog, and even pierce through is back, but they don't go through for some reason. The last thing Snake sees before he passes out is the men breaking down the door and walking in, and one says.  
**Suit:** Objective completed. Phase two begins now.   
As Snake vision starts to fade, he hears his codename being called.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Snake...?Snake...?Snake?Snake, wake up!  
Well Snake does wake up, but in a dazed rage because this is the first time he actually went back throught that event. When he gains consciousness he roars out and grabs Wolf by the throat and squeezes hard.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (chocking) S-S-Snake...  
After hearing Snake roar, the rest of the unit starts to run over to help get Snake off of her, but Snake gains his control again and let's go of Wolf once realizing what he's doing. After letting go, Wolf is coughing really bad and her neck is hurting really bad and falls to her knees. Snake quickly gets up and kneels beside her and places his arm around her, with a scared expression on his face.   
**Liquidus Snake:** Wolf! Are you ok!  
**Sniper Wolf:** Yeah...(cough)As soon...as I can...breath ok.

**Liquidus Snake:** Wolf...I'm sorry. I...had...a flashback.  
**Sniper Wolf:** (slight raspy voice and after coughing) Yeah? What about?(cough)  
**Liquidus Snake:** Back to when my family was killed. (stands up) Now I know who to kill.  
**Sniper Wolf:** That may be so...(stands up and rubs neck) But we have a mission to do first.  
About 20 minutes later, a plane with their cargo loaded up arrives and the unit boards. When boarded, Snake walks by Ocelot and notices he walks with a slight limp.  
**Liquidus Snake:** (chuckles) How's your leg?  
**Revolver Ocelot:** Better. (takes out a bottle of vicaden) But I have the medicine, in case it hurts.. (smiles)

**Liquidus Snake:** Use ice and Aleve. Its helps a helluva lot more than vicaden. (walks in and goes to a corner, leans against it, and closes eyes)

Snake, having more knowledge than most people do, knows exactly who killed his family now. The La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, the Philosophers, or more commonly known as The Patriots. But he knows, the road to kill the Patriots will a long and painful one. Even worse, they have probably been expecting him to remember this, and will probably retaliate by taking his daughter. The Patriots are the most powerful in power and technological advances, so they will pose a challenge to even him and his unit. But he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it. Suddenly the plane starts to jerk around. Everyone on board is trying to stay on their feet, but its hard. A beeping sound is heard.  
**Psycho Mantis:** WHATS THAT!  
**Decoy Octopus:** OH SHIT! THAT'S THE MISSILE LOCK ALERT!

This is true, looking out the window, two black harriers are seen outside. First, they fire their machine guns, piercing the plane, causing a suction to occur (not strong enough to pull them out through it, but strong enought to pull them), also piercing a water pipe causing it to spray everywhere.   
**Liquidus Snake:** EVERYONE! GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!

Then the harriers fire two missiles each. The plane swerves out of the way just in time to dodge the first two, causing them to crash into each other. But isn't so lucky with the second pair; they both crash into a wing each, making it go towards the ground. Mantis gets hit in the head with a rather large piece of debris, and is knocked out and falls in front of Raven, who scoops him up with his free arm. Flames are everywhere in the cabin. In a effort to save the equipment, Snake goes to cockpit. The harriers bank left and leave.

**Liquidus Snake:** DROP THE EQUIPMENT NOW!  
**Plane Pilot:** (flipping switchings and using some levers) I'm already ahead of you. (placing hand on lever)EQUIPMENT DROPPED!(pulls lever)

Snake, knowing that half of their problem is solved, goes back to the cabin. Snake knows one way to save his unit, but it's risky. Snake raises his right hand, while holding on to a railing with his left and focuses on the water spraying from a pipe. Snake controls the water, causing it to put out the flames in the cabin. Wolf, Raven, Ocelot, and Octopus look at Snake with a scared and shocked expression on their faces.

**Liquidus Snake:** IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFES, GET DOWN AND DO IT NOW!

Fortunatly, they listen and get on their knees and get their geads down. Snake using his extreme strength kicks his feet into the floor of the cabin and faces the cockpit. Like Fortune did in MGS2:SOL, Snake holds his arms out and uses telekinesis to help lift the nose of the plane in a effort to prevent a nose-dive crash.

**Liquidus Snake:** EVERYONE! BRACE FOR INPACT!

That is the last thing said before the plane crashes into the ground...and explodes.


	6. New Mission

do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of the affiliated characters/objects. Any relation to a living person, object, or event in completly coincidental. I own (or at least think I do but not copyrighted) Liquidus Snake, Metal Gear Crow, and the opposing unit that will be introducted in this chapter. Please read and review my story and enjoy it.

Liquidus Snake and his unit has just experienced a plane crash on the island that they are sent on a mission to. The black harrier jets that attacked them were not air force, but the logo on the side of each plane (which is a Roman Numeral 12) tells that it was the Patriots. Snake has used a type of telekinesis, which is called hydrokinesis to put out the flames of the plane with water coming from a pierced water pipe. Also, to the surprise of his unit, Snake used that _and_ telekinesis to help lift the nose of the plane to prevent a unliveable plane crash. Did it work? Or did it not? We shall find out.

Sniper Wolf starts to stir from her induced sleep, the smell of blood, smoke, and burning metal is slightly in the air; with blood being the strongest. She flutters her eyes open and groans with a splitting headache.

**Sniper Wolf:** (waking up from unconsciousness) Unh...(places hand on bleeding forehead) God that hurt...(remembers plane and gasps) SNAKE!

Wolf is the first to wake up of the unit, everyone is laying down on the ground knocked out, and Snake is attending to wounds of the others put hasen't gotten to Wolf yet. Snake turns around from a kneeling position beside Psycho Mantis, currently attending to his head wound, which is nothing worse than a bump on the head. He has already attended to Ocelot and Raven, which each had a huge piece of metal each scrape them along the chest, tearing their shirts, not too serious, but deep enough to need sutures. Octopus is just knocked out from shock.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Welcome back, Wolf. Hows your head? (points to her head)  
Wolf looks up and down Snake, and his injuries are the worst. He has a laceration (cut) to his forehead, a burn on his left check, two dislocated fingers on his left hand, his right arm has been dislocated, and he also has a slash on his chest that needs sutures. Wolf, seeing this, is speechless. Snake is wondering what she is looking at, then looks down.

**Liquidus Snake:** Oh you think this is bad? I was doing a HALO jump a few years back at 30,000 feet and my parachute didn't open. Hurt like hell too. And the trees didn't help much. You know, skydiving may get the adrenaline pumping, (smiles a little bit) when it goes wrong, it hurts like a bitch.

Wolf, with her caring female instinct kicking in, get's up and start looking Snake up and down. This is really starting to creep Snake out.

**Liquidus Snake:** Wolf, what the hell are you doing?

**Sniper Wolf:** I'm trying to see how you did that thing in the plane. (starts patting his sides)

**Liquidus Snake:** (grabs her hands the best he can with out the use of four fingers) Wolf, if I knew how I was able to do it, I would be the most scared here. (starts shaking)

**Sniper Wolf:** Snake, it's ok. Your still fine by me. Just tell me one thing.

**Liquidus Snake:** (stops shaking) Yeah, sure. What's that?

**Sniper Wolf:** How are we still alive? I saw the plane plummet close to the ground, and then (she snaps) out like a light.

**Liquidus Snake:** Ok, I'll tell ya.

**FLASHBACK**

The plane carrying the whole FOX unit has been attacked by 2 black harrier jets under orders from The Patriots. Unable to use the telekinesis of the unconscious Psycho Mantis, Snake is trying to lift the head of the plane with his own telekinesis. Sweat is starts to trickle down his forehead, while he starts to breathe in a large amount of smoke, which is causing him to cough and his lungs start to burn, slowly but surely, making his concetration dwindle. After a giant jolt of the plane, Octopus, Ocelot, Wolf, and Raven are thrown to the side of the plane knocking them unconscious. The plane hits the ground and it does explode. But on the inside, Snake has quickly changed positions, to having his arms in a X across his face, and that forms a invisible telekinetic shield, over him and his unit, protecting them from the flames, and debris; but some of the metal and/or items in the shield, hit some of them causing their wounds. Snake senses that the plane is about to explode again, and uses his telekinesis again, and throws the unit out of the plane to safety...and just in the nick of time. The plane sets off one more explosion, and its sends Snake flying outside, scraping his chest on a the side of a hole in the plane; flames catching his face; and him finally crashing into a nearby tree abd the force of with he hit, dislocates his right arm and and his fingers were dislocated after hitting the explosion causes a tree to fall, right upon Snake's fingers. (The part of the tree he hit was 20 feet in the air.) He starts to lose consciousness, but fights it and stays awake.

**END FLASHBACK**

**Sniper Wolf:** That explains how we are alive. But who were those jets? They didn't look like Air Force issue.

**Liquidus Snake:** Let's just say its a old enemy that I have and we are fighting to the death.

**Sniper Wolf:** ? Anyways, if this is where the military compound holding the new Metal Gear is, shouldn't we have almost a army of soldiers after us?

**Liquidus Snake:** That's what I thought. So I called our mission giver. (I dont know the exact name so bear with me) He said that their was indeed a Metal Gear we needed to destroy, but not on this island, but Alaska.

**Sniper Wolf:** You...don't mean...

**Liquidus Snake:** Yeah...it's on Shadow Moses Island. Also, due to intelligence they building of the Metal Gear has just started about 3 days ago and they are having problems with structural intergrity. So just off estimation we have about a week until it becomes a threat.

**Sniper Wolf:** But...I thought the Nuclear Disposal Facility was destroyed. Isn't that what the file said?

**Liquidus Snake:** Hold on one sec...(Snake walks over to a nearby tree and slams his right shoulder into it, putting it back in place, but hurting like hell, causing him to yell out in pain and uses his good hand to put his fingers back in place) Anyways, it has actual just the hanger the underground bunker that Metal Gear Rex was in, and it was just caved in, so it could have been cleaned up.

**Sniper Wolf:** But that could take months! (trying to stand up but is still a little woozy from the head wound)

**Liquidus Snake:** Well, that's true. But they've been working on this for a long time?

**Sniper Wolf:** Who?

**Liquidus Snake:** Your better off not knowing.

**Sniper Wolf:** Why?

**Liquidus Snake:** Just take my word for it.

**Sniper Wolf:** All right. So...when are we going to be getting off this island.

**Liquidus Snake:** I called a e-vac chopper in about 20 minutes ago so about 10, 15 minutes. You should rest until then. You hit your head pretty hard.

**Sniper Wolf:** (groans)Ugh...Yeah I know. That does sound like a good suggestion though. See ya later.

Wolf takes off her jacket and rolls it up into a ball to try and make a pillow, and then lays her head down and goes to sleep, trying to block out what happened on the plane.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

After recovering the equipment, after the incident that occured one week earlier. The e-vac chopper came to get the FOX unit and takes them to a military hospital to make sure their wounds heal correctly. Luckily their equipment wasnt damaged. The FOX unit is about to embark, once again to destroy a Metal Gear under development codenamed: Metal Gear Crow. Seeking a safer method of insertion, the FOX unit leader, Liquidus Snake, called in a favor to a buddy in the Navy to have a submarine, shoot SDV to the facility, just like Solid Snake did 22 years ago. But first, a meeting is going to be held.

**Liquidus Snake:** Ok guys, here is the skinny. We each go in through a one-man SDV each. Besides what we can fit in out SDV's weapons and equipment are OSP (on-site procurement). So Raven, that means you can't take your gigantic gatling gun. Just take your smaller mini-gun.

**Vulcan Raven:** DAMMIT!

Chuckles are heard in the room, even from Raven.

**Liquidus Snake:** Anyways, back on subject. We will come up through the docks and we will go ahead until we reach the Canyon after the tank hanger. From there, you guys will hang back and I will go forward, to retreive the specs and destroy Metal Gear. Once I reach to Undergroud passage to the Communication Towers, I will call you all by CODEC and we will meet up there. Got it?

**Unit: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Liquidus Snake:** Also a new Special Forces unit is the ones responsible for the attack on the island and the hurried construction of Metal Gear. They are called "The Wildlife". With also being experts in different forms of military combat and armament, they are one with different types of animal. "The Wolf" is one with all canine-classed animals. "The Tiger" is with felines. "The Cobra" is with snakes. "The Eagle" is with birds. "The Shark" is with fishes. Finally their leader, though his name is something intelligence could not find out, he doesn't have a specialty with animals either. All I could find out is that he is of Russian decent, huge size, and has tattoo's all over his face. That's it. Briefing dismissed.

Snake starts to head to the door until...

**Sniper Wolf:** Snake?

**Liquidus Snake: ** (stops) Yeah, Wolf?

**Sniper Wolf:** Last week, you said you had a announcement to make to us but you never did. What was it?

**Liquidus Snake: **Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys are my family. Or at least the closest thing I have ever had to one. So this may come as a shock, so here I go. When this mission is over, I'm retiring from the military.

**Unit:** WHAT!

**Revolver Ocelot:** Snake, why? Your our leader. Our brother!

**Liquidus Snake:** (starts pacing) Guys, I've been in the military almost all of my life. Even when I was a 6 years old, I was absorbed by the evils of war. After my family was killed and I was homeless, a man without a right hand, calling himself Shalashaska found me, realized my "talents", and used me in a private army of his. That was the only name I had to know him by. For two long years, I killed without remorse...without a conscience. My kill toll reached about 1,500 in the first year alone. I didn't know it was wrong, it what I was raised to believe. Yes, I lived with Mantis and his family, for 10 years until I was 18, but I wasnt there all the time. Mantis, remember July of 2009?

**Psycho Mantis:** Yeah? What of it?

**Liquidus Snake:** I was gone until Thanksgiving. You thought I was at a military school, but in truth I was in Iraq trying to find and release about 23 POW's. 5 of which were already dead, and 3 were of a psychological break. Not a good sight for a 8 normal year old boy. But hey, I was a ruthless killer, I was already accustomed to it. I was called "_Everto Luguno"_ by, you guessed it, Shalashaska. So let me ask you this: With having that kind of past, would you like to continue living it?

After hearing more about Snake than they had ever heard, it all starts to sink in and have a effect on them. Silince is the response that Snake recieved. Snake starts to walk to the launch room to get ready for his one man SDV. After getting all of their equipment wrapped in water-proof plastic, and putting on scuba gear, our FOX unit loads up in their SDV's.

**Submarine Commander:** Ok everyone prep for launch. Launch in 3, 2, 1. Drones launching activated.

The commander of the sub pushes the buttons next to his chair that he is very attached to, launching Ocelot, then Snake, Mantis, Wolf, Octopus, and then Raven. To start what they hope is the mission that will end the FOX unit with a bang. Snake as he is going near the facility, is praying that his vision does not come true, and the Patriots do not go after his daughter. But he will have to worry about the Patriots later. For now, he must destroy Metal Gear and keeping his family alive.


	7. The Long Overdue Introductions

Okay peoples, I am trying to update this story as much as possible so bear with me. I do not own Metal Gear Solid or anyone of the characters that has been copyrighted to the Konami Corporation. If I had made any typos or mistakes in my story, please, shut the hell up and complain to someone else. No one is perfect. But anyways, enjoy my story.

Previously on Les Enfants Terribles Project 2, the mission that Liquidus Snake and his FOX unit has been assigned to, was actually a plot used to try and kill them. Snake's theory is that it was the Patriots. His theory hasn't quite yet been layed to rest, but it shall still stick into his mind. After consulting the mission analyst, Snake found out that the metal Gear was still going under construction, but the prototype wasn't yet complete unlike what they were made to believe. Also, to the rest of the unit's dismay, Snake is going to retire from the militay after the end of the mission, which means, FOX is going to die. Let's tune in for this chapter.

By the why, I know I said in a earlier chapter that (()) was for thoughts, but from now on italics will be used for it.

Our main characters of this story have just been launched in one-man SDV's, aimed for the underground docks of Shadow Moses island, just like the legendary Solid Snake did one upon a time. While they are waiting to come to the docks most of the unit are talking to each other, while Snake is getting his getting his MP3 playlists transmitted and stored into his CODEC. But a while of silence has occured, so Snake is going to attempt to break it.

**Liquidus Snake:** Guys, you know we got a while until we get to the island, so let's talk about how we got to this unit.  
They all answer into agreement.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Hey Snake, why don't you go first? I mean, your the leader and everything. It's only fit if you go first.  
**Psycho Mantis:** Yeah, she gots a point man.  
**Liquidus Snake:** All right, all right. Well, about two or three months before this unit was started, I had just got back from the war against China. I was trying to relax after being in the battlefield for a year and a half. Then I was called to appear at the Whitehouse in front of the President. You all know me, I won't dress in my uniform for any one, not even the President, so I went there with my normal outfit that I wear on missions, and I didn't leave without my guns. Of course, the Secretary of Defense didn't like that and ordered that I give my guns to him. I said "Fuck you asswipe." And he got a little pissed, grabbed for my guns, and I broke every bone going from his elbow to his wrist.  
**Psycho Mantis:** Damn! That's hardcore. Did you get arrested or anything?  
**Liquidus Snake: **No, but I got shocked with about five tazers. Kinda tickled.  
**Revovler Ocelot: **Snake, you my friend, are one bad mother-----  
**Sniper Wolf:** Shut yo mouth!  
This little timeless phrase made all of the unit just burst into laughter.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Thanks Wolf. I really needed that. But back to subject, after breaking some bones, the Secretary ordered five Secret Service agents after me, so I pulled out my knife and SOCOM and got ready for some good ol' fashion fighting, but just before they got to me the President called them off. I was a little disappointed, 'cause I was used to be fighting and all of that shit. Soon thereafter, we sat down and discussed what I was called for. He said because of my military experience and my quick thinking on the field was excellent for the leadership of a small Special Forces unit. He was the one that suggested I use the name FOX for it. I told him if he supplied a mission analyst and a nuclear and normal weapons specialist, I would handle the recruiting for the main unit. The only person I didn't recruit into the unit was Ocelot, but the president said he was trained by a few Spetsnaz mercernaries that aren't dead or in prison. I already knew the skills of a Spetsnaz agent, so I obliged to the ideas.I have to admit he did offer a good salary for us. $500,000 dollars a year plus full medical and dental coverage.  
**Unit:** Damn right!  
**Liquidus Snake: **Also I remember I got two shots and a special surgery from a military doctor. I was told the first one was to ensure that my nanomachines wouldn't run out of power cause the would be powered by my bioelectricity. They didn't tell me was the other one was for, just said that it save my life some day, some kind of vaccine.  
**Sniper Wolf:** How was the surgery special?  
**Liquidus Snake:** I really don't understand how, but he put small implants into my octicual nerve in my brain, that allows me to have thermal and night-vision automatically installed in to my eyes so I could switch from normal to thermal or night-vision just by using my nanomachines.  
**Revolver Ocelot: **That is awesome  
**Liquidus Snake:** Damn, right. But my head hurt like hell for about a week. My body was still getting used to the new "visitor". That is my story. Next is...you Raven.  
**Vulcan Raven:** That is good, my friend. I met Snake in Alaska when we was about 20 years old, and I was defending my titles in the Ear Pull and Muktuk eating contest. And take a wild guess who my competition in the finals of the Ear Pull was?  
No body chose to response to that.**  
Vulcan Raven:** Snake was my opponent.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Really?  
**Liquidus Snake:** That's right. Raven was no pushover.  
**Vulcan Raven:** Neither where you Snake.  
**Revolver Ocelot:** I don't mean to sound ignorant but...what is the Ear Pull?  
**Liquidus Snake: **The Ear Pull is an old Alaskan competition that has two opponents pull on each others ear while enduring the harsh Alaskan cold.  
**Revolver Ocelot: **Oh, ok.  
**Vulcan Raven: **Anyways, we both were able to withstand the cold pretty well, so we decided to make it interesting. We took off all of our clothes besides our pants. No shoes, no socks, nothing but pants and underwear. And the temperature was about 5 degrees below zero. We were out there for about an hour just tugging on each others ear. In the end it was Snake who came out as the victor.  
**Psycho Mantis:** Damn! Well, did you get frostbite or anything?  
**Liquidus Snake:** All I got was a cold.  
**Vulcan Raven: **I got at cold as well. I told Snake that since he was the toughest competition that I have ever had, if he ever needed a favor just come to me. A while later, I got a phone call from Snake asking if I would join his unit. I said "Yeah, under one condition."  
**Decoy Octopus:** What was the condition?  
**Liquidus Snake:** To be able to return to Alaska for the yearly competitions.  
**Vulcan Raven: ** Correct.  
**Revolver Ocelot:** That's cool Raven.  
**Vulcan Raven:** Yeah, since then, I still have my Muktuk Eating Contest title and Snake still has the Ear Pull title. Hey Wolf, how did you get recruited in this unit?  
**Sniper Wolf:** Truth be told, I wasn't recruited into the unit. I asked to join.  
**Psycho Mantis:** For real?  
**Sniper Wolf:** Yeah, see as you all know, while I was a sniper for the CIA, I also trained as a military nurse. When I was sent to the war because I am the best sniper and also a very well trained nurse and I met Snake after he was almost killed in a mortar blast that exploded right in front of him, and he was knocked out cold. Mortar sharpnel was embedded in a few of his arteries, and he was losing blood fast. When I got to him and took out the shrapnel, he woke up pretty quickly soon thereafter and just went right back to the battle as if nothing happened, after saying thanks.  
**Liquidus Snake:** I've always healed fast. Once I am on the battlefield, I only think of the battle. But yeah, I express my gratitude after someone assists me.  
**Vulcan Raven:** But that still doesn't explain how you joined the unit.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Patience Raven. While in the CIA, I heard that a new tactical assault unit was being formed by a man who was a legend on the battlefield. So naturally, I was interested. Plus, the CIA didn't send me on that many assignments so I got bored with it. Three days later, I went to the FOX HQ and I found out that Snake, the man who's life I had helped save no more than two weeks ago, was the leader. Went through the evaluation, showed my skills as a sniper, and boom. I'm the sniper of FOX.  
**Liquidus Snake:** That's right.  
**Decoy Octopus:** For fuck's sake, Snake! Are you some kind of sadist? Raven may have got through it a-okay, but for us that don't have inhuman strength, it was very difficult. No offense Raven.  
**Vulcan Raven:** None taken friend.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Octopus, you all got through it, Wolf is a woman, yes that is true. But I don't make exceptions for anybody. Not even women. I may have made the requirements almost impossible, but I wouldn't make them any higher than what I can take. I went throught he eval, and I made it like it was no problem.  
**Sniper Wolf:** Hey guys don't be so upset about it. I'd rather try and fail, than to not try and get it.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Good philosophy. Octopus, your next.  
**Decoy Octopus:** Nothing really special to tell. I met Snake in high school and me, Mantis, and Snake were best buddies for two years. Then me and my mother moved to California, where I became an actor. Then when I was 19 I was in a fire at my job as a set manager in Hollywood, I lost my ears and was severly scarred. I had to wear make up just to cover my scars but I still didn't feel right. Two weeks after fully recovering, I found out that I can change my height, weight, metabolism, basically everything about my body. When the government found out I could do this they put me as a master of disguise for the NSA, and to perfect my skills, they gave small implants in my vocal cords to allow me to record voices and use them when I want to, I was also given infiite access to steroids and contacts to also help me in changing my build and eye color. But my skills as disguising myself was rivaled only by my skills as a electronics expert. Then I heard off a small unit being formed, just like Wolf, and I was interested. I suffered from severe exhuastion after I was accepted so I went to a hospital and they admitted me for two weeks. It was there I made the new implant to make the CODEC able to accept MP3, pictures and documents. All the pictures get transmitted by a small camera I made. Thats it.  
**Liquidus Snake:** I guess the last one left, is Mantis.  
Mantis doesn't respond.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Mantis? You ok man?  
Mantis still doesn't respond.Then snoring is heard.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Oh my god. MANTIS! WAKE THE FUCK UP!  
Then a slight yelp is heard and some sputtering.  
**Psycho Mantis: **NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT IT!  
This outburst makes everyone, but Mantis burst into hysterical laughter.  
**Psycho Mantis:** (after calming down) All right...what do you want?  
**Sniper Wolf:** Its your turn to explain how you got to the unit and why you joined.  
**Psycho Mantis:** Oh ok. Call it paying back a debt.  
**Revolver Ocelot:** Paying back a debt?  
**Psycho Mantis:** Yeah. As you all know, I used to play in the NFL. And supposedly, a tackle that I had recieved at my last Super Bowl, damaged by brain enough to put me in a coma. Well, that had a part in it. The main reason, my psychokinetic, telepathic, and pryokinetic abilties, re-awakened at all the same time. That overloaded by brain and it forced it to shut down. When I was hospitalized, my body fed on my body muscle instead of the nutrition coming from the tube in my stomach. I lost alot of muscle those few weeks.  
**Decoy Octopus:** About how much muscle?  
**Psycho Mantis:** About 250 pounds of muscle.  
**Revolver Ocelot:** HOLY DOG SHIT!  
**Psycho Mantis:** For real. But anyways, after I woke up from the coma, I went insane, due to my powers. I was setting things on fire, throwing things around, and peoples thoughs kept forcing their way into my mind. By the way, those doctors who were attending to me were very disturbed. And I don't mean like psychotic disturbed. But to back to subject. An old friend, Snake, came to the hospital to help bring me back to normal and keep me restrained. See, in the past 20 years, a new type of psychotherapy, which uses telepathics to go into the persons minds and repair their minds from the inside. One thing they didn't expect though.  
**Revolver Ocelot:** What's that?  
**Psycho Mantis:** My powers may have been dormat, but that didn't stop them from growing. My mental shielding was blocking them out and almost killed two of them. Snake, from what I was told, was helped by all of the telepaths to use their power combined, so Snak could go inside my mind, as a projection, to help stabilize me. Thankfully, it worked. I asked Snake is there anyway I can pay back the debt. And he said-----  
**Liquidus Snake:** Your my best friend, man. But don't worry I'll think of something and let you know.  
**Psycho Mantis:** Exactly. Then after a time, I got a call from Snake, saying pending evaluation, that he could use the best psychic in the world. Passed the evaluation, and became a member of FOX.  
**Revolvr Ocelot: **I'm actually surprised we all passed the the evaluation.  
**Vulcan Raven:** Hey guys. I just noticed something.  
**Sniper Wolf:** What's that?  
**Vulcan Raven:** We all have met Snake before the unit started. Isn't that a coincidence?  
**Revolver Ocelot: **Y'know I never thought of that. I think it is.  
**Liquidus Snake:** That is the story of the unit FOX. We have me, a legend on the battlefield. Wolf, the best sniper in the world. Raven, a man who can handle heavy artillery like a small rifle, not to mention strong s strong can be. Octopus, master of disguise and electronics. Ocelot, former NYPD and Spetsnaz agent. And Mantis, the most powerful practitioner of psychokinesis, telepathy, and pyrokinesis in the world. We are known, hated, feared, loved, and respected throughout the whole world. Let's go out with a bang guys.  
**Unit:** Yes sir!  
**Liquidus Snake:** Okay, check all equipment to make sure they are secure and wrapped. Equip water filtration masks and activate thermal suits..  
After checking the equipment, they all put on the water filtration masks, which intakes the water in which is sucked in, and takes the air and uses it to let the wearer breathe, and pushes out the used water back out. When the unit activates the suit, it comes out of seemingly no where and wraps it self around them. It starts out loose and baggy, but then tightens up to fit them snugly.  
**Liquidus Snake:** Approaching insertion point, dispose of SDV's in 5, 4, 3 , 2...1  
Apon Snake's command, the all open the hatch keeping the SDVs together and water floods in as they sink to the bottom of the cavern. When situated, the unit has all of their equipment tightly secured to them and wrapped in the plastics to prevent water from coming in and causing damage and start rusting them. The unit starts swimming to the light they see which is the lights from the underground docks. Also, while swimming, he sees The Sorrow looking straight at Snake and he gives Snake a thumbs up for good luck. Thoughts of the mission and what they are doing after it starts flooding their minds. Snake's mind is being troubled by the vision he had of the future and saw the death of his unit. But, since the location was wrong, the vision won't come true...or will it? Only time...will tell.


	8. The Beginning of The End

Today on Les Enfants Terribles 2, the unit of FOX has just made it to Shadow Moses Island and is about to begin the mission. After they all hear the stories of how they each came to be in FOX, the SDV's were disposed of, and they began to swim to the surface.

Swimming to the entrance of the underground docks of the Nuclear Weapons Disposal Facility on Shadow Moses island, the FOX unit have a firm grasp on their equipment, wearing thermo-suits to prevent hypothermia and keep all clothes dry, and water purification masks to breathe. After finishing about 2 minutes of swimming, they finally reach the docks. Swimming slowly to eliminate sound they each make their way over to the left side of the docks.

**Liquidus Snake:** Ok, guys. Activate your radars and keep a close watch on it.   
They each nod, then activate radars that appear in the upper right corner of their left eyes, showing the presence of 5 newly installed security cameras and 4 positioned guards. But before progression can be made, weapons must unwrapped and their swimming gear must be disposed of. While getting ready to finally advance into their final mission. Wolf pulls Snake to the side for a talk.   
**Sniper Wolf: **Snake...I got a bad feeling about this. (Wolf says this in a nervous tone.)  
**Liquidus Snake: **It's gonna be ok Wolf, I'm gonna make sure we all leave here alive. Even if I have to kill someone to do so.  
Snake slightly grins Wolf smiles, showing that she is feeling slightly better. After equipment checks, Snake starts to talk.   
**Liquidus Snake: **Listen, I have read the file on this place, and I know where almost everything is. If you need directions to the armory or anything, just call me on CODEC. Remember, they might already know that we are here. Intelligence says that soldier placements and new surveillance camera's have been installed. So security is pretty damn tight. Any suspicous characters you may see, do not hesitate to call me. Got it?  
They all nod. Snake pulls out his SOCOM and cocks it, along with his M1911A1. The first thing they do is get around the large tank that is blocking them, while still keeping a sharp eye on their radars. After getting around it, the first thing they see is a guard. They all stop dead in their tracks thinking that he say them, but a slight snorin gis heard telling that he is indeed sleeping on the job. Snake sees this and chuckles.

**Liquidus Snake:** Mantis, would you do the honors? (Snake extends his arm to the side)  
**Psycho Mantis: **(with a slight grin behind gas mask) I would be pleased Snake.

Mantis does a slight wave of his arms and the soldier just snaps awake. A slight hymn is heard but only to the immediate area, Mantis now has complete control of the soldier. Mantis, goes into the soldiers mind and makes him start walking around to the nearest soldier.   
**Psycho Mantis:** Kill or unconscious?

**Liquid Snake:** We can't have any risks of being spotted. Kill him.

**Psycho Mantis: **You got it.  
Using the AKS-74u that the soldier is holding, Mantis uses it to fire surpressed shots directly into the soldiers head, killing him without making a sound. Then he makes the soldier take out his knife and stab himself in the stomach. Mantis leaves the soldiers mind, letting the soldier know that he has a 6 inch blade in his stomach. Needless to say, he is in pain. Blood starts to dribble through his mask, and he slumps to the ground as a dead body.

**Liquidus Snake:** Good job, Mantis. (pulls out his katana) But now, its my turn.   
With that being said, Snake uses his extremely high speed to run through the back area (the one they are in now) and cleanly slice off 2 camera's. But now, Snake approaches the 3rd guard. Snake starts to run up on the guard, but somehow, not a sound is heard. Snake stops shortly before reaching the guard, grins, and gets right beside his ear and whispers.  
**Liquidu Snake:** Peek-a-boo...  
The soldier is sppoked by this and turns around ready to shoot him with his rifle. But before he can even raise his gun, Snake does a sweep to his legs; knocking him off the ground. While in the guard is in mid-air, Snake uses his katana and slices him clean in half at the waist, with blood spewing everywhere. Including on his clothes.  
**Liquidus Snake:** God DAMMIT! This is my favorite coat!   
But he tries not to say it too loud, so as not to alert the last guard. Knowing that the guard is going to be at the elevator, Snake leans against the wall and peers to the side. At the elevator, Snake sees a giant man. Close to the size of Raven. He is currently beating the final guard to death, with his bare hands! After the guard is dead and a very messy sight, the elevator comes down. Even with Snake's very strong sense of hearing he, he can't make out what the man is saying. After the man steps onto the elevator, and he turns around. His face his heavily scarred, and he gives a truly disturbing smile. He says the one phrase again, and Snake reads his lips.   
**Unknown Man:** Kuwabara...Kuwabara.


	9. Chapter 9 Explaining some things

Okay everyone, I have decided before I move on in the story of Les Enfants Terribles 2, I would do some explaining. First let's start off with the normal outfitting.

**Liquidus Snake)**

Snake wears a leather trenchcoat, combat boots, a bullet proof vest that looks like the one from Blade, a black tank top underneath, black fingerless gloves, a hole in the top of his jacket to put his sword in it's sheath, and finally the trademark grey bandana. The holsters for his pistols are on both of thighs. The surpressors for his guns are located in small pockets on the holsters. Also black combat pants.

**Psycho Mantis)**

Of course the gas mask. White t-shirt and blue jeans. With some kick ass combat boots.   
**Sniper Wolf)  
**White jacket suitable for cold enviroments. Black pants. Combat boots. Underneath a black t-shirt.  
**Vulcan Raven)  
**Black tank top. Camo pants. Combat boots.  
**Revolver Ocelot)  
**The old west revolver holsters, one of right thigh, and one around chest with the pistol on back. For rest refer to the Revolver Ocelot from the first MGS.  
**Decoy Octopus)  
**Brown Trenchcoat. Combat boots. Brown pants. Brown shirt. ( HE LIKES BROWN DAMMIT! )

Sometimes I will go between psychokinesis and telekinesis. This is because they are the same thing! Just different names, if this isnt true, find proof and send it to me.  
Snake has kept his psychic powers a secret from his comrades, due to the fact he wishes he doesnt have them.   
Psycho Mantis is of course the most powerful psychic, rivaled only by Snake, thought the PM in MGS can read the past in future at will, mine can't because he went through most of his life without them.   
As I stated how all of my people joined the unit, they were also the only kiddie soldiers in the world. So that would explain their young age as a soldier.

That concludes my round of explanations. Fare thee well.


End file.
